Friday the 13th 2014
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: A remake of the original Friday the 13th with an alternate beginning. Naruto died when he was just a young boy at a local camp and ever since Camp Crystal Lake has had the worst luck. Well their luck's about to get even worse, and someone will see to that personally. Jason like Naruto.
1. Details

**Friday the 13th 2014**

Director: Sean S. Cunningham

Writer: Hotstreak's Crossover Stories

Genre: Thriller/Horror/Suspense

Tagline:Going to summer camp is always fun. It's fun to laugh, to play and to die. This is one summer you wish you'd stayed home especially on Friday the 13th.

Plot: In the summer of 1957, three girls Hinata, Sakura, and Ino meet a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, failed to save him from drowning and afterwards each of the girls disappear without a trace. In the year of 1958 two of camp counselors are brutally murdered. After 22 years of numerous attempts to reopen the camp, strange events happen that prevented the camp from opening like mysterious fires and water poisoning. Now in the year of 1980 Camp Crystal Lake is being reopened by Steve Christy with the help of some newly haired counselors, hoping to give the camp a good clean slate despite the warnings of a local drunk. Gruesome murders start up again, and the counselors are unaware of the mysterious killer lurking around in the camp area. Who'll make it out of this camp nightmare?

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Friday the 13th nor Naruto

**Cast**

Jeannine Taylor - Marcie

Debra S. Hayes- Claudette

Selena Gomez- 11 year old Hinata Hyuga

Macey Cruthrid- 11 year old Ino Yamanaka

Preston Bailey- 11 year old Nauto Uzumaki

Morgan Lily- 11 year old Sakura Haruno

Adrienne King- Alice Hardy

Robbi Morgan- Annie

Ronn Carroll- Sgt. Tierney

Peter Brouwer- Steve Christy

Dorothy Kobs- Trudy

Ron Millkie- Officer Dorf

Kevin Bacon- Jack

Harry Crosby- Bill

Laurie Bartram- Brenda

Mark Nelson- Ned

Rex Everhart- Enos, the Truck Driver

Sally Anne Golden- Sandy

Walt Gorney- Crazy Ralph

Willie Adams- Barry

**With**

Anna Faris- Heather Nicole

Rhett Fisher- Tony Parker

**And**

Elizabeth Berkley as Kushina Uzumaki

**Story's rated R with, strong horror, violence, sexual context, nudity, blood**

**This is a crossover with Naruto as the horror film villain. Naruto will be a lot like Jason excepted deformed, also put in some extra characters to make thing more thrilling. I've had this idea for the past four years but never got the chance to express it until now, hope you all enjoy it**.


	2. Prologue:Camp Nightmare Begins

**Friday the 13th 2014**

**Prologue: Camp Nightmare Begins**

**Camp Crystal Lake- Located in Wessex Country, New Jersey**

**June 13 1957**

It was a nice and sunny day in Wessex Country, all the schools were closed for the summer. Most of the kids had been sent to Camp Crystal Lake for the whole summer, rather if they wanted to be there or not, they really did have a choice in the matter. The parents thought sending their children to camp might give them something fun to do for the summer other than letting them stay home and do nothing."

The sun shined over Camp Crystal Lake although it was really hot outside the campers needed to get some fresh air. With the temperature over 110 degrees and not a single cloud in the sky to protect them from the sun's rays, it wasn't a good idea for the counselors to let children to stay outside for too long. The counselors decide that half of the children would go outside for a swim by the lake, while the other half stayed inside entertaining themselves with indoor activities. For those who didn't want to go swimming they did other activities."

A car pulled up in front of the camp, exiting out of the vehicle was woman in her mid 30's with pink hair going down to her back, she wore a plain white mini sundress with a pair of flip-flops. This woman's name was Tsubomi Haruno."

After Tsubomi get out the car she opened the back door."

"We're here, come on out kids." Tsubomi called.

Stepping out of the car were three young girls, the first one was Tsubomi's daughter Sakura Haruno, she had pink hair like her mother but much shorter with a red ribbon in her head, green eyes, she wore a red t-shirt with brown knee length pants, and red sneakers. Next to her was a girl with short blonde hair with a green hairpin on the side of her head, blue eyes, she wore a light orange shirt, dark blue shorts, and a pair of blue sandals. This girl's name was Ino Yamanaka, the last girl was Hinata Hyuga, Hinata had short dark blue hair in a levelled hime-cut style, white eyes, she wore a purple t-shirt with a heart-shaped symbol in the middle, yellow pants, and white and purple sneakers."

These three were not only friends but classmates as well. Sakura met Ino back when the two of them were in preschool. Sakura had been constantly bullied by other girls because of the size of her forehead. Ino found her one day during recess hiding behind a large oak tree, crying her eyes out. Ino comforted and told her that there was nothing wrong with her forehead, and that hiding it with her bangs wasn't going to makes things better. Ever since then the two of them had become best friends and were inseparable of course there were still those who gave Sakura grief, but thanks to Ino she'd not only defended her but taught Sakura not to feel insecure about her forehead."

Hinata met Ino and Sakura when they were in the second grade, she was a new student who had just moved into town. She didn't speak to anyone and sat alone during lunch. The worst of it all was none of the other students would bother to speak to her because her family was very rich and thought of her as a snobby rich girl, leaving her friendless. But all that changed when Sakura and Ino invited her to have lunch with them. Over lunch they got to know Hinata pretty well and that she was a really nice and polite girl, despite her being wealthy she just wanted to live a normal life. The best part about the girls friendship neither Ino or Sakura took advantage of Hinata's kindness, nor asked her for any money not even once."

"This is where we're going to be spending our entire summer?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Tsubomi told her child.

"I hate it here already!" Ino voiced her opinion. "Look at this place it's a dump, I don't see why we have to waste a good summer in this rat box."

"Ino, don't be so quick to judge." Hinata spoke, trying to calm her friend down. "I mean we're just getting here the least we can do is give this place a chance."

"I still don't like it here, I want to go home now." Ino demand.

Tsubomi kneed down to Ino's level and looked her right in the eye.

"Ino, you know full well you can't go home. Both your parents as well as Hinata's are out of town and I have to work night shifts at hospital. I couldn't possibly leave the three of you home alone, neither one of your parents would allow it."

The young blonde sighs in defeat. "I know, I know!"

Ino looked down at her feet feeling more upset than she already was. Tsubomi saw this and put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder and lift her head back up."

"Don't let being here get you down, believe me I know how you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes when I was your age my parents were busy with work especially during the summer, they hardly had time to spend with me like they wanted."

"Why's that, Mrs Haruno?" Ino asked.

Tsubomi sighed. "Times were tough when me and my siblings were growing up. The jobs our parents worked had them working twenty-three hours a week, we barely did anything together except on some weekends, still it wasn't enough us. Then one summer our parents took us to this very campsite for the summer without any explanation and after they dropped us I thought it was going to be the worst summer vacation of my life, but I didn't know how wrong I was."

"What happened, mom?" Sakura asked her mother eager to know.

The expression on Tsubomi's face changed from simple to being overjoyed."

"As it turned out our parents got summer jobs working as camp counselors. All so they could spend more time with us than work.

"They did, really?" Ino asked sounding happy.

"Yes they did. I was filled with joy I did a back flip three times without stopping. And throughout the entire summer it was filled with nothing fun and enjoyment, not to mention one of the most memorable moments in my life I had with my family and I'll never forget a second of it."

"So that's the reason you brought us here?" the young rich Hyuga asked.

Tsubomi only nodded in response."

"I don't just want you girls to have fun while you're here, I also went you three to make some friends too."

"We will, mommy!" Sakura spoke happily.

The older Haruno turned her attention back towards Ino. "Now Ino do you think you can give this place a chance, now?"

Ino was silent for a few seconds before answering the older Haruno. "Yes ma'am!"

"That's good to hear." Tsubomi said. "Now lets get your things then we can go inside."

After Tsubomi got the girls bags out of the truck the four of them walked into the campgrounds, upon entering they saw two of the male teen camp counselors Andrew and Gus chatting about their cheer plans. Tony had short dark hair with amber eyes and Andrew had brown hair with grey eyes.

"Excuse me, hello there!"." Tsubomi called.

The two counselors stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the attractive older Haruno woman and the three girls beside her."

"Ah, yes you must be Tsubomi Haruno?" Gus asked.

"Yes I am! I'm here to drop of my little girl and her friends."

"Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake." Andrew greeted the three young girls.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you mister." Hinata spoke politely.

"Please there's no need for that mister stuff. My names Andrew and this is my good friend Gus." introducing their names.

"Well girls I better get going, you three behave yourselves now."

"Yes mama/ Mrs. Haruno!" the girls said.

"Have a great summer girls and I'll see you all at the end of July."

With that been said Sakura hugged her mother before watching her leave the campgrounds. Now it was just the three of them and few other campers they had yet to get to know."

"Alright if you'll follow us we'll introduce you to the others counselor so the three of you can get settled in." Gus said.

The girls follow the two counselors to their cabin there they met with the four other counselors. Roxie, Barry, Eric, and Claudette."

"Hey guys, we've got three more campers joining use." Andrew told his fellow counselors

"Well hello there!" Claudette spoke to the three girls. "I'm Claudette."

"Hi Claudette!"

"Are you girls, are you looking forward to have fun this summer?"

"We sure are!" Sakura said. "We'll have more fun than anyone here."

"Yeah!" Ino added as she pumped up her fist in the air.

"Well try not to overdo it okay." Roxie told them.

"Excuse me, but which cabin will we be staying in?" Hinata asked.

"Here we have over five sets of cabins. The boys sleep in Cabin A and the all the girls get Cabin B. Cabins C, D, E are the same with a single bed except for cabin E it's the only one that has a TV set in it." Eric explained to them.

"Alright well take the E cabin." Ino said.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked. "I mean don't you want to bunk with the other girls?"

The Yamanaka girl simply shake her head and says. "Not ready, besides I prefer sharing a room with my girls."

Neither Hinata or Sakura objected with Ino's decision, it had nothing to do with her being anti social or anything like that she just liked hanging with her friends. Before she ever met Sakura and Hinata, Ino had been known to play games to the extreme due to her dislike regular games. She preferred games where people get cuts and bruises just for the fun of it, and being the tomboy that she was she didn't do anything girly or associate with any of the girls in her school until her encounter with Sakura."

"We'll accept the E cabin and nothing more." Sakura said.

Eric merely shrugged his shoulders, not wanting his time arguing with children. Figuring things go easier if there request was made."

"Very well we'll set you three up in Cabin E."

The three girls cheered as they did a high five together."

"Why don't you girls wait outside for a while, and I'll walk you to your cabin." Roxie told them.

The girls did as they were told and went outside carrying their bags with them."

"Isn't this great?" Hinata spoke with excitement in her voice.

"You better believe it, our own cabin. You know what that means right?" Ino questioned her friends.

"We can make our own rules." Sakura said.

"Exactly, we may have to do what those grown up tell us. But while we're in our cabin we can do whatever we want."

Ino then moved in between her two friends and wrapped her arms around their shoulders bringing them close together. "I'm telling ya girls this summer going to be a blast."

While the girls waited for Roxie to take them to their cabin they discussed what they're going to do at camp. While the girls were making their plans something got their attention. The sounds of laughter could be heard as well as someone crying."

What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, perhaps we should check and see." Hinata suggested.

"Come lets go." Ino ran ahead with her friends following behind.

The girls arrived to the spot where the noise had been coming from. A few of the campers had a boy surrounded throwing rocks at him and at the same time calling him a freak show. One of the girl held a sack and put it over the boy's head like she was trying to suffocate him."

"What are they doing?" Hinata asked horrified by what's happening before her.

"I'm not sure and I don't like it one bit." Sakura said. "We have to do something, this can't be allowed to continue."

Not wasting any time they moved towards the other campers pushing through them, now stand in front of the boy who had been knocked to the ground."

"Hey what are you three doing?"a fat boy with brown hair named Brayan asked them.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ino spoke with anger in her voice.

"For you information girlie we're all playing a game."

"Playing a game?" Hinata eyes narrowed in disgust. "This isn't a game, you were all torturing him."

"That's right!" Sakura agreed.

Brayan scoffs at that."

"So what, he's just a freak." he said as the rest of campers shouted in agreement.

The campers begin chatting the word "freak" which made the boy cry in sorrow and to make things worse not one on them showed every any remorse for what they were doing."

Ino had grown more and more angrier at the camper with each word. Soon she reached the point where it appeared she was going to explode."

"SHUT UP!" the Yamanaka girl yelled at the top of her lungs silencing the campers with outburst. "You all make me sick each and everyone of you."

"None of you have the right to pick on this boy." Sakura added.

"What's he ever done you people?" Hinata demanded an answer but no one of them said a word. "I thought so!"

"Aw look at that, these girls are here for their freak of a boyfriend." Brayan taunts.

The campers laughed at them and started calling them freako girls. This made Ino even madder than she already had been a moment ago."

Ino walked forward until she was standing two inches in front of Brayan, and without warning she punched Brayan right in his face. The campers were silent at after seeing Brayan get punched to the ground."

Brayan sat up rubbing his face which his left eye was bruised, but that wasn't all. He felt something wiggling in his mouth then spat out ten or twelve of his teeth."

"My teeth!" Brayan cried. He looks at Ino with anger. "You stupid girl you knocked my teeth out."

The Yamanaka girl grabbed Brayan by the collar of his shirt and gave him a cold stare that made the chubby boy feel fear."

"Listen to me you fat piece of crap and listen well. If you ever and I mean ever speak ill of me, my friends or that boy again I'll hit you so hard your mama won't recognize you."Ino tighten her grip on his collar

The chubby boy was so scared water dripped on the ground. Everyone present saw that Brayan had peed himself and out in public no less. Brayan looked embarrassed and humiliated, Sakura and Hinata laughed at the fat boys misfortune feeling he deserved it."

"It figures you do something like that, now get out of my site you fat pig before break your legs." Ino released her grip on Brayan and glares at the other campers. "And the same thing goes for the rest of you morons too, now beat it all of you or I'll make every last one of bleed through your eye sockets."

The campers took off running like their lives depended on it, fearing the Yamanaka girls wrath. With the campers gone the the girls focused their attention to the boy laying on the ground. They stood over the boy checking to see if he's alright."

"Hey are you alright?" Hinata asked concerned for the boy.

The boy slowly picked himself up and ran away from the girls assuming the three wouldn't be after him, however his thoughts proved to be wrong as the three girls ran after him. Sakura and the others followed the boy into the woods just in time to see him hide behind a tree. The girls went behind the tree and saw that the boy had his back turned on them while quivering."

"Why'd you run way like that?" Sakura questioned.

"Please don't hurt me!" the boy pleaded with fear.

"Hurt you? We're not going hurt, we just want to see if you're okay." Hinata spoke truthfully.

"You're not?"

"Of course not, we're the ones who helped save you from those jerks after all." Ino stated.

"Why'd the three of you do that for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were in trouble and needed help." Sakura said as Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Why were the picking on you anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I'm used to it!" he stated. "It happens to me everyday."

The girls were horrified to learn this and felt sad for the poor boy."

"I don't understand what do they have against you?" Ino asked hoping for an answer.

"It's because I'm ugly." the boy cried.

The rich Hyuga gasped at that wondering how someone can say such a thing about themselves. Though Hinata may have been a kind hearted girl, but she despised those who mistreated others for their own amusement."

Hinata stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's not true you're not ugly."

"But-

"But nothing you shouldn't listen to a word those people say."

"She's right they're nothing but a bunch of jerks." Ino put in her two cents.

"So tell us what's your name?" Hinata asked.

The boy was silent for a moment then work up enough courage to speak. "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto huh, well that's a really great name. Now then allow us to introduce ourselves, my name's Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuga, it's very nice to meet you Naruto."

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka. Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way there's something we'd like you to do for us."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Show us your face."

"My face?"

"Yes!"

"I-I can't!" Naruto whispered.

"And why not?" Ino asked. "Naruto we've already told you you're ugly, and you don't have to hide from us either."

"Please Naruto you can trust us." Hinata plead.

Naruto was skeptical of the three girls however they did help him out. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Naruto climb to his feet taking a deep breath then turns and face the girls taking them by surprise."

What the girls saw was completely unexpected. Naruto had spiky blonde hair, his right eye was blue while his left is crimson, strange marks on both his cheeks, abnormally sharp teeth, shape nails, and pointy ears."

Ino and the others were left speechless by Naruto's appearance still from each of their POV he looked far from ugly. Hinata being in front of Naruto reached out her hand and felt his face. The Hyuga continued to feel Naruto's face soon Ino and Sakura went over and joined in."

After a while the girls stopped what they were doing and gave Naruto some space. He'd been unsure what had just happened then catches site of the girls smiling at him in a way he never saw before."

"I've got to say I've never seen face quite like yours Naruto." Sakura spoke which made him flinch a bit.

"We're not saying it's bad." Ino reassured him. "It's just surprising that's all."

"In fact we think your face is great." Hinata said truthfully.

"You mean it?" Naruto asked receiving nods from the girls.

"Listen Naruto we should get back to camp." Sakura told him.

"Okay!" he said in a sorrow voice.

Ino could tell by the tone in his voice that Naruto didn't want to back after what he had to deal with. Naruto was taken by surprise as Ino hugged him."

"Naruto it's okay, I understand. Your worried about those jerks picking on you again well if one of them tries to give you grief let me know and I'll beat the living crap out of them."

Naruto looked at the Yamanaka and only a single word came from his mouth."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you guys being so nice to me? No ones ever been nice to me except for my mother."

"Isn't the answer obvious, it's because we're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes your our friend, Naruto."

The blonde didn't know how to respond that and it left him feeling anxious."

"Is something the matter?"

"It just I've never had any friends before." Naruto stated.

Ino didn't say a word then she embraces the blonde haired boy."

"Well you do now!" she said.

Sakura put her hand on his right shoulder. "That's right!"

Hinata put her hand on his left shoulder. "And we'll be by your side no matter what."

Naruto look at each of the girls and saw the look in their eyes that they were sincere about it unlike the ones that teased him."

"Thank you!" he said.

"Say Naruto which cabin are you staying in?" Sakura asked figuring he didn't stay with the other boys cause of the way they treated him.

"I'm sleeping in Cabin C!" he answered.

"Well me and the girls are getting Cabin E, how'd you like to stay with us?" Hinata offered. "Since you're our new friend, so I thought we could stay in the same cabin and get to know each other."

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Ino said.

"So what do you say to having a sleepover Naruto?" Hinata with hope in her eyes.

He simply nodded in response which made the girls happy. The four of them made there way back to the campgrounds and to the counselor's cabin where Roxie had been standing wondering what had happen to the girls then sees them coming her in her direction."

"There you girls are I told you to wait outside, you can't just go wondering off the this is some kind of playground."

"But we weren't wondering, we where just talking to our new friend here." Ino said as Naruto stepped beside her.

The teen had a surprised expression on her face that the girls were associating themselves with the Uzumaki boy. Usually he keeps to himself and does nothing but stare at the lake."

"I see. Anyway I've got you settled in Cabin E so grab your things and I'll show you three to your cabin."

"Awesome. Say Roxie can Naruto stay in the same cabin as us?" Hinata asked politely.

"Excuse me?"

"We'd like it if Naruto bunk with us." Sakura asked the counselor.

"Girls I don't thinks that's suitable."

"Why not he's our friend." the Yamanaka spoke upset by this. "Do you have a problem with being friends with him?"

"No. No it's nothing like that at all. Roxie assured Ino. "It's just he's a boy and you three are girls. A boy and girl aren't allowed to be in the same cabin."

Naruto was sadden by this he was really looking forward to spending time with the girls but it seemed that wasn't going to happen."

"So what I don't care. I still want Naruto to stay with us."

"But

Roxie was unable to get another word out as Hinata, Sakura, and Ino began protesting demanding her to let Naruto stay in the same cabin as them. The noise they were making soon get the attention of the other camp counselors."

"What's all the ruckus?" Barry asked Roxie.

Roxie told them to go back inside and discuss the situation."

"What's with those girls?" Eric asked.

"They want Naruto to be in same cabin as them." Roxie told them.

Barry chuckled a little. "What did April Fools come early this year?"

"I'm serious!"

"Why do they to share a cabin with him anyway?" Gus asked.

"Cause he's their friend!"

"If you want my honest option those girls are better off making friends with a chipmunk than that little weirdo." Gus said as he, Barry, and Eric laughed while Claudette put her hand over mouth.

"That's real mature of you Gus." Andrew crossed his arms upset with his behavior. "I'm very disappointed in you guys. He's done nothing to deserve this, his mother seem to be the only person that cares about him and I for one think it's great those girls want to befriend him."

The other teenagers didn't response to Andrew's outburst. He personally didn't like the way Naruto had been teased just because he had a different appearance than them, like it was his fault."

Roxie too felt the same way as Andrew and it was absolutely saddening how Naruto had been isolated and alone, not having a single friend. However fate smiled on the poor boy today by bringing Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to the camp, she didn't didn't know if meeting the girls was a coincidence or an act of God either way it didn't matter and now Naruto has a chance of be accepted by three girls who didn't care about the way he looked."

"Roxie!" Andrew called.

"Yes?"

"Tell the girls Naruto can stay with them in Cabin E."

"Sure thing!" Roxie said as the went back out the door.

* * *

It had been hours since the girls and Naruto got settled in their cabin. Once Roxie informed them that the four of them would be staying together the girls immediately jumped with joy while Naruto only smiled."

Dinnertime was served at 6:00 PM for the campers and they had to be in bed by 8:00 PM. The time now was 10:00 PM, and the only ones still up besides the camp counselors were Naruto and the girls since they were in their own private cabin Ino suggested they four of them stay up late and watch movies. The camp had some pretty good movies from Disney to slasher films, they take a vote and horror movies won. So far they've watched Child's Play, Scream, Sleepaway Camp, I Know What you Did Last Summer, Halloween, The Ring, Candyman, and Jeepers Creepers."

Now they're watching The Texas Chain Saw Massacre except Naruto who'd been hiding under the covers scared out of his wits. Hinata who'd the been sitting beside the blonde assured him there's to worry about."

"Naruto come out of the covers."

"No, I don't wanna. I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Naruto, it's only a movie. Leatherface can't do anything hurt you." Sakura told him.

"But what if he crawls out of the TV just like that scary girl and kills us."

Ino shake her head while smiling. "You don't have to worry about Samara getting you, plus if she wanted to she would have called by now. So come one out or I'll make you."

The blonde slowly removed the covers off himself knowing if didn't do as the Yamanaka told him she'd get angry. Ino maybe a nice girl but can be aggressive as told by Sakura that she once broke a boys nose for throwing mud on her new shoes she'd gotten from her mother."

After he took the covers off Ino patted his head as if he were a puppy dog.

"Good boy!" she said.

"I don't see how you guys can watch this, it's scary and creepy. Can't we watch something without people getting cut up?"

"You really can't handle horror movies can you?" Sakura said. "Can't say that I blame you some people just take the heart pounding thriller."

"Anyway our first day turned out better than expected." Ino said changing the subject. "Tomorrow's a new day and we can have all sorts of fun."

"Like swimming in the lake!" Hinata suggested.

"That's a great idea, what better way to cool off on a hot day than a nice dip in the lake." Sakura said.

The girls notices Naruto lifting his knees to his chest and clinging his arms around them.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked only for him to shake his head. "Don't you want to go swimming with us?"

"No!" he uttered so they could barley hear him.

"And why not, can't you swim." Ino asked.

Again Naruto shake head this time slowly."

"Well then why don't we show you how. We each learned while we were in school it's simple really, like riding a bike." Ino playfully elbows him giggling but doesn't responded in the way she'd hoped.

"I can't ride a bike either." Naruto confessed to the girls.

Hinata stared into his crimson and blue eyes and could see he spoke the truth. The Hyuga smiled knowing what to do."

"Well then why don't we teach you how to do both. We can start with the swimming lessons first then bike riding."

He didn't answer right away instead Naruto stared at his feet. "Okay!"

You know you don't have be all depressed Naruto it's only showing you don't want to be around us, and that's very hurtful." Ino told not trying to mean.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto whispered.

"Don't apologize you're not at fault."

"It's still new to me having friends. Usually no one wants anything to do with me. Other than my mother you guys are the only ones who're nice to me."

"That's their lost seeing as they're too blind and stupid to know a decent guy when they see one." Ino spoke with venom in her voice.

"You don't have to worry about being friendless cause the four of us will be friends forever and ever." Hinata said.

This made the blonde smile for the blonde first time since the girls met him, which also made them feel good about themselves knowing they're making Naruto happy."

"About you're mother Naruto, where'd she learn to cook like that?" Sakura asked. "I've never tasted a meal like that before."

"She used to be a professional chef before before I was born, but she retire so she could take hair of me." he answered.

"What about you're father does he work here as well?" Hinata asked only to get a discouraging look from him.

"No my dad went to heaven went I was 5-years-old."

"We're sorry about that Naruto." Sakura said sincere about to cry Hinata rubbed the pink. haired girl on her back for comfort.

"It's okay my mother says he's in a better place now."

The Hyuga girl climb out of the bed and goes through her bag, taking out a camera."

"Hinata what are yo doing with that camera?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to take pictures of the four of us together so years from now we can look back to all the fun we had here, also so we never forget each other." Hinata smiled at her friends. "You guys are my dearest friends and I want to remember you always."

After setting the timer on the camera the four friends got into position. Naruto stood in the middle grinning like a fox and Sakura was to his left with her arms wrapped around his neck with a carefree smile on her face. Hinata was on his right smiling softly with head rest on hid shoulder. And Ino was to Naruto's right with arms crossed smiling while at the same time looking cool."

They took three more pictures doing the same pose after they were done each of them got a photo for themselves as a symbol of their friendship."

"Thank you, I promise to treasure this forever." Naruto said to the girls.

"We all will!" Sakura spoke for Ino and Hinata

Hinata looked over at the clock and it was exactly 12:30 AM."

"Wow it's after midnight, guess we've stayed up longer than we've expected."

"Well as much as I hate to say it. We better get to bed otherwise we won't the energy needed in the morning for more fun." Ino said.

With that the four kids got into bed. Normally Naruto wouldn't be eager to anything other than spending time with his mother or being left alone away from the other campers. However all that changed after meeting Hinata, Ino, and Sakura the three of them cared for his well being, not only did the girls befriend him they accepted his exists despite his unnatural looks."

"Good night girls!" Naruto stated.

"Good night, Naruto!" they replied.

Soon the kids drifted off to sleep awaiting the new day."

* * *

The time is exactly 12:20 PM in the afternoon. Naruto and the girls were watching the water in the lake. The lake was calm and peaceful."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hinata asked her friends.

"It sure is that's way I like watching it so much." Naruto said. "My father and I used to do this all the time."

"I hope you don't plan on watching the lake all summer, don't forget we're going to teach you how to swim." Ino said.

Naruto nodded remembering what the girl had in store for him truth be told he wasn't quite ready to get within the water."

"I haven't, can we a least wait a while?" he asked nervously hopping not to upset Ino by his refusal.

Ino sighs not angered by this. "Alright I suppose there's no need to rush things, we have all summer teach you after all."

Naruto felt relieved that the Yamanaka understood otherwise Naruto be running from an enraged blonde."

"If it's okay could you guys teach how to ride a bike tomorrow? All I want to do today is play and have fun with my friends."

The girls just smiled at him then Ino tells Sakura and Hinata to huddle up afterwords they turn to face a curious Naruto."

"Say Naruto want to play tickle attack?" Sakura asked grinning maliciously.

"What's that?"

"You're about to find out." Ino said.

Naruto slowly stepped back while the girls advanced forward. As the blonde tried to make a run for it the jumped him and begin tickling him."

"Stop, stop it!" Naruto forcibly laughed.

The girls ignored his plea and continued tickling their friend. Naruto would've tried to crawl but Hinata had his legs pinned down so he couldn't get away. After awhile the girls released Naruto."

"How was that Naruto, fun?" Ino asked.

"Fun for you but not for me." he said upset at what the girls did.

The girls had good laugh about it while Naruto pouted. Sakura gave her friend a cheerful smile as put her hand on his shoulder."

"Aw, don't be mad Naruto we were just playing with you is all." she said.

"I know!" Naruto turned his head slightly.

"Okay what so what should we do today guys?" Naruto asked the girls.

The girls were thinking but had yet to come up with an answer, neither Hinata or Ino came up with a solution. Sakura on the other hand thought of something."

"That's it, I know what we can do." getting her friends attention. "Let go kite flying."

"Kite flying? I hate to disappoint you Sakura but I don't think this camp has any kites to play with." Ino said.

"Not a problem I have my own, I brought from home." she only to get hit over the head by an angry Ino.

"Ow, Ino what was that for?" Sakura groaned holding her head.

"For not telling us sooner. Man Sakura you'd forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on right."

Naruto and Hinata came in between the two girls."

"Ino, take it easy there's no need to to get violent." Hinata said.

"Please don't hurt Sakura." Naruto pleaded."

"Oh relax you two it wasn't like I was gonna punch her or anything."

"So where's your kite Sakura?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"It's back at the cabin. I'll have to go back and it." Sakura ran down the path leading towards their cabin.

"We better go help her Hinata, knowing Sakura it'll take her forever to find a lousy kite." Ino looked back at the Uzumaki boy. "You wait right here Naruto, we won't be gone long okay."

"All right!" he nodded.

Naruto watch as is friends take off leaving him alone for the time being. Only this time around he didn't feel sad about it, the thought of being with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura filled him up with a large amount of joy."

"_I've made some pretty good friends, and they're all so kind and_ caring."

Naruto looks up into the sky having strangest feeling that things are going to change for the better. He smiles and looks back at the lake, wanting to get a better view of the lake he stepped on the dock and stood by the edge now being able to see the entire lake unknowingly to the blonde the plank he stood on was wobbly little by little it began to break slowly under his weight. By the time he realized what was happening the plank broke apart and sent him plunging into the water. When Naruto emerged from the water his lungs were burning desperately gasping for air, screaming for his mother one of the people who'd always loved and cared for his safety, would come to his aid."

"Help me, help! Help, Mommy, help me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. struggling desperately to stay above the water, waving his arms to get a attention as he swallows the mossy lake water. Naruto felt himself tiring quickly from his struggles and hoped someone would hear his cries. "Help Mommy, help me!"

His mother couldn't help her son. She was busy working in the kitchen, preparing meals for tonight and thus couldn't hear the screams of her child."

* * *

Back with the girls Ino and Hinata were helping Sakura locate her missing kite, but the search wasn't going so well."

"Find it yet?" Sakura.

"Nope!" Ino said.

"No!" Hinata said.

"It has to be in here somewhere, I just know it."

"Is it possible you forget to pack it?" Hinata questioned.

"Of course not, my mom helped be pack my belongings."

"Tell me something Sakura, was it really necessary to bring your things in four separate bags?" Ino asked her pink haired friend.

"I figured since we'd be away from home all summer, I'd need a lot of clothes to wear." she replied.

The Yamanaka girl agreed with Sakura's logic however the least she chould've done was bring a bigger bag that could fit in all of her things together."

"Lets just hurry up and find your kite, so we can get back to Naruto." Ino said impatiently.

Suddenly somewhere distances away from there remote area the girls could've sworn they heard Naruto screaming "Help Mommy, help me" and the sound of water splashing."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Guys I think that might be Naruto, and it sounds like he's in trouble." Hinata said.

The girls made a mad dash out the door, running down the path towards the spot where they last saw Naruto, each of them praying to themselves they'd get to their friend in time. When the girls reached the camp they saw Naruto drowning in the lake, wondering why none of the counselors were around to hear his cries for help."

"Naruto!" the girls cried running to the dock.

Despite his difficulty staying above water Naruto caught a glimpse of his friends running towards him, and could tell by the look on their faces they were deep worried for the blonde. None the less he was glad they heard his cries for help."

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino help me please." Naruto cried. "Please, help me don't let me drown, please help me."

"Hang on Naruto I'm coming, I'll help." Ino yelled.

Without thinking so much as a single thought Ino reached the end of the dock and dived in after him leaving Hinata and Sakura behind. As Ino swam her way down the murky water determined to rescue her friend, however Naruto was unable to stay above the water much longer and begin to sunk to the bottom. The Yamanaka girl held her breath in and goes underwater she swam deeper and deeper into the lake, but Naruto was too far out of her reach. Still she continued on downward as she got close enough to reach him, and at the worst possible moment her lungs started to burn unable to hold her breath for much longer. Ino watched as Naruto sunk into the darkness she much as she want to go after him the pain in her chest prevented from moving any further, the pressure was too much for to handle. She'd hate herself forever for not being able to save her friend. Bursting through the surface she gasped in a lot of air to catch her breath. Sakura called out to her and asked if she was alright, Ino didn't respond to Sakura's question. As Ino made her way back to the dock the expression on her face was like all meaning life had been sucked away and the lake now reflected her guilt."

"Ino where's Naruto, is he alright?" Hinata asked.

Hinata stared directly into Ino's eye and could see tears coming out of them then breaks out crying."

"Oh Hinata I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I couldn't get to him, he's gone Naruto's gone."

Tears fall from the Hyuga's eyes as well, as brought Ino into a comforting hug."

Sakura looked at the lake as she started crying at the lost of her friend."

"NARUTO!" Sakura's scream could be heard from the entire lake.

* * *

That evening Andrew who'd been accompanied by Roxie, Claudette, and Barry while Gus and Eric were attending to the kids. Roxie found the girls crying their out and asked what was wrong after they explained the horrible event she alerted the police. The counselors and campers stood on the shore watching as police scouted the entire lake for young Naruto's body. Mrs Uzumaki would've been there too, but loss of her son was too much to bear which caused her to have a slight heart attack and was quickly rushed to the hospital. Ino felt awful about what'd happen to Mrs. Uzumaki but what'd made her feel even worse was not being able to save Naruto."

The girls saw police officer Dustin speaking with Andrew, curious about what they were talking about the three of them make there ways towards the police despite Eric telling to them to get back in line."

"Excuse me officer, my friends and I were wondering if you found our friend Naruto?" Sakura asked her eyes were red from crying.

Dustin looked down at the girls and judging from the expression on his face it didn't show any signs of comfort in the least. He knees down to the girls level, taking in a deep breath as he became filled with grief with the news he was about to lay upon the young girls."

"I'm sorry girls, me and my men searched the entire lake from top to bottom for the past five hours, and there's no sign of him."

Heartbroken by this Hinata's eyes became watery as she bowed her head down in sorrow. Sakura too was on the verge of crying but held back, she embraced the Hyuga girl."

"Again I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Dustin patted the girl's shoulders giving them a half smile before walking away and signal his men to stop what they were doing and return to the station."

Ino moved towards the lake staring down into the water, she reaches down into her pants pockets and takes out the photo she and her friends posed in last night."

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry!" Ino said in a broken voice.

Afterwords Ino, Hinata, and Sakura dropped out of sight no one knew what happened to anyone of them. Some say Sakura moved away from New Jersey. Some say Ino get into a fight and put a boy in a coma, and was sent to a juvenile detention center for troubled youths. Some say Hinata put into an orphanage after her father went bankrupt. Some say a lot of things, these are only rumors no one really knew for sure what became of them of the girls One thing was for sure though, they really missed Naruto very much."

* * *

**Camp Crystal Lake**

**June 13th 1958**

A year had passed since the death of Naruto, such as life the people want on about their lives. The only counselors to return were Barry and Claudette while the others either moved or found better jobs for the summer and wanted nothing do with that camp again. Night had fallen upon the camp as the children were sleeping soundly in their cabins. The counselors were singing camp fire songs in front of the fireplace in their cabin with Claudette playing guitar and Barry joins in with the singing, but from the look in his eyes he was more interested in something else than actually singing."

Elsewhere a cloaked figure made its way into the cabin of sleeping children. As it made it passed through not making a sound, the figure stared at the several of the kids before exiting out the door on the other end."

Back with the counselors and a few other campers they were about at the end of their song. When they reached the last word Claudette plucked the last note, Barry winked at his girlfriend and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Claudette at the signal she received, passing the guitar to one of her fellow counselors before Barry took her hand leading her outside.

The two teen walked inside the storage shed that was located two miles north from the lake. Claudette was giggling at what they were doing as Barry closed the door behind them. Turning on the light Barry took Claudette's hand again, pulling her further into the shed before turning around and pressing his lips against hers. When the two of them pulled away from each other, Claudette stared into his eyes and asked with a little concern in her voice. "Does Mary Ann as well as I do?"

"How would I possibly know the answer to that?" Barry replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, you!" Claudette rubbed her against Barry's.

Barry lead Claudette upstairs to the next floor. The two let go of each other as Claudette reaches out for blanket and laid it on the floor for them before Barry brings her into a passionate kiss."

"You said I was special." Claudette held on to her boyfriend as if she was afraid of losing him.

"I meant every word, babe you're the only girl for me." he said.

The two teens laid themselves down on the blanket and begin kissing the living daylights out of each other. Barry cradled Claudette's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck tightening the kiss and while Barry was on top of her, Claudette pulled one of her arms away from his neck, and uses her hand to unbutton her uniform shirt. Claudette giggled as Barry kissed her skin with his soft lips, revealing her white bra as he continued on with his activity, Claudette unbuckled Barry's belt which was holding up his shorts however he stopped her from going any further and smiles."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Claudette asked him.

"Nothing, there's something I'd like to give to you. I'll be right back, and don't move from that spot sexy." Barry says sly making Claudette laugh.

She watch as he disappeared downstairs leaving herself alone and to wait for his return, grin appear on the girl's face wondering what Barry had for her."

Once downstairs Barry roamed to an individual part of the shed filled with fishing equipment, roller blades, and mini bikes until he came upon a large broken wooden floor. Kneeling down he flipped the wood over reaches inside and takes out a small box, Barry opens it showing an engagement ring symbolizing his and Claudette lives together forever. Unknown to him a dangerous presence was approaching the unsuspected teen, holding a scythe preparing to use it on him in the most brutal way no time in having him turning around and being spotted, the figure placed a hand on his shoulder roughly spinning him around to face the unknown assailant. The scythe in the figures was brought down slashing Barry's throat. Blood oozed from his all the way to the floor, Barry fall to his knees weakened from the amount of blood loss. The figure slashed that him again this time from the back of his neck, losing more blood. With his final breath Barry mumbled Claudette name before submitting to his death. Pleased that the job was done, still there's one more that needed to be taken care of before completely satisfied. The figure grabbed the collar of dead counselors shirt, dragging him along making a blood trail as they go."

Hearing a strange noise Claudette jerked up her top still unbutton showing her bra. "Barry? Are you alright down there?"

No response. Claudette got up to her feet feeling uneasy as if something deep inside told her to get out while she could. She moved towards the stairs not bothering to fix her shirt."

"Barry answer me!" Claudette called. still there was no answer from Barry at all.

Claudette knew she couldn't stay put for much longer, she needed to make sure Barry was alright. Step by step Claudette slowly made her way down the stairs when she reached the bottom she smelled something foul, her eyes spotted a large trail of blood silently gasping."

"_Is that blood?_" Claudette asked herself frightened by this. Then realized since she and Barry had been dating he enjoyed playing jokes that involved scaring her. With that in mind tensions eased up, allowing herself to laugh.

"Alright Barry you got me. You can come on out now."

Regardless he didn't come out from hiding nor did she hear his voice. Following the fake blood trail hoping it would lead her to Barry, the smile she had on her face had been replaced with a frown. Becoming angry with her boyfriends joke and the fake blood had an awful odor coming from it."

"Where ever you are Barry come on out already, I've had enough of your jokes for one day." Claudette reached a small closet where the blood trail ended.

"Listen up Barry if you don't come out of that in the next two seconds we're over." Claudette said with authority. Her patients had wore thin as it already was, reaching out and pulls her grip on the door handle swinging the door open. What she'd seen next was horrifying.

There Barry was dead as a doornail hanging by his neck. Claudette covered her mouth breathing heavily as slowly backing away the corpse before letting out a horrific scream. She ran straight for the door to go and tell the other counselors about Barry's horrible death. Unfortunate the door was locked in chains preventing her from getting out or anyone from the outside getting in. Claudette pounded on the door screaming for someone come and get her out, at the same time her mind wonder who could've killed Barry and why."

Claudette looked around to see if there was another way she could get out. She spotted a window big enough for her to fit through, right next to the storage room where the canoe boats were located. Claudette tried opening the window but to no avail she thought since she couldn't open it she'd break it open instead, finding a paddle in the storage room Claudette was able smashed the window. Throwing the paddle to the ground, having no further use for it. Grabbing a hold of the side walls pulling herself up to the window as she was half way out the window someone grabbed her legs, forcibly yanked her back inside. Landing face first on the ground with her face covered with a few cuts because of the scattered glass, turning herself around to see who'd attacked her. The figure stood over her holding a scythe covered with Barry's blood."

"No! Don't do this, please!" she pleaded crawling backwards away from the figure who advanced closer. The figure held up the scythe up ready to strike. Claudette got to her feet and ran back up the stairs but the figure slashed her leg. Claudette let out an agonizing scream as she fells down before the figure. Claudette turns and looks up only to see the figure bring down the scythe and slashed at her repeatedly in the stomach. The figure wiped the blood off its weapon and crept away into the night as though nothing had happened."

The next day the bodies of Claudette and Barry were found and the camp was closed afterwords. In 1962 the camp reopened then closed again cause the water had gone bad. It seemed that Camp Crystal Lake had been known bring bad luck to anyone who dares enters its domain and the camp was given the nickname Camp Blood by the locals. Exactly 22 years later since the murders of the two camp counselors , Camp Crystal Lake going to be reopened by a man named Steve Christy who had high hopes of giving the camp a fresh good start so the locals won't be remind of all catastrophes that happened. Little did he know his idea of reopening the camp may prove to be a mistake that'll cost him a lot."

**End Chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, stay tuned there's still more to come.**


End file.
